Vegeta's Dentist Trouble
by Method Man
Summary: Rated R mainly because of Vegeta's bad mouth, this is a short hilarious fic of Vegeta getting a dentist appointment and what happens there.


Vegeta's Dentist Trouble  
  
  
  
It was a nice day at Capsule Corp, and Vegeta just woke up. Trunks joined him in eating some breakfast. Vegeta, still half asleep, grabbed two bowls, one for him and one for Trunks. He poured some cereal for them. He then grabbed a coca-cola bottle by accident instead of the milk but never noticed since he was still so sleepy. He poured the "milk" in the bowls for them both.   
  
He took a bite of his cereal but the disgusting taste made him puke it back up, which fully woke him up. "Damn! That's the worst milk ever!" Vegeta said. He then took the "milk" and went to Bulma's room and woke her.  
  
"Woman! What the hell kind of milk is this? It tastes like crap!" Vegeta said to her.  
  
"Vegeta! You dumb idiot, that's not milk that's coke!" Bulma yelled at him, pissed since he woke her.  
  
"Huh? You're lying." Vegeta said.  
  
"I rearranged the damn refrigerator last night!" Bulma said.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for without telling me?" he yelled back. Bulma growled at him.  
  
"I thought you saw me yesterday do it!!" Bulma said.  
  
"Oh well, I didn't!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"By the way you have a dentist appointment at 2 oclock because your teeth are just awful." Bulma said.  
  
"What the hell is a dentist?" Vegeta said.  
  
"It's where you get your damn teeth fixed! Here's the adress!" she yelled back and gave Vegeta a slip of paper with the dentist adress on it.   
  
"Hmmm. Dr. Gayes? The dentist's name is Dr. Gayes???" Vegeta yelled out loud.  
  
"YES! Now just shut up and leave this room and get your dentist appointment at 2 oclock?" Bulma said. Vegeta left the room and began sleeping. 2 hours later it was 2 oclock and Bulma had to wake him up. He placed her father's cat on his face. It started purring and rubbing on Vegeta's face, which woke him up.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Vegeta yelled out and threw the cat away.  
  
"VEGETA! YOU SAY YOU ARE SORRY FOR THAT NOW!" Bulma demanded for Vegeta throwing the cat away.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT THING COME FROM?" Vegeta said.  
  
"APOLOGIZE MISTER!!" Bulma demanded. Vegeta unwillingly apologized and began flying towards the dentist.  
  
What the hell is this dentist's name Dr. Gayes? I hope he's not like that. Vegeta thought to himself along the way. He eventually reached the dentist and walked in. The lady at the counter asked Vegeta was here for.  
  
"What the hell do you think I'm here for woman? I'm here for my teeth!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok...and what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Last name."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is your last name sir?"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Sir, everyone has one."  
  
"Well I don't is that such a problem?" Vegeta said, getting irritated by this woman.  
  
"Sir-I..." she gets cut off.  
  
"You want to know my wife's last name? Would that help any?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Uh yeah. What a dumbass this guy is." she thought to herself.  
  
"It's Briefs."  
  
"Ok, you have a 2 oclock appointment with Dr. Gayes?"  
  
"Yes Man, that name nerves me!."  
  
"Ok then sit down and wait for your name to be called." Vegeta took a seat across from several high-school girls and boys who were waiting on appointments as well. One boy looked at Vegeta and started laughing. Vegeta got irritated but didn't want to get himself in trouble by beating up some highschool punks.  
  
One then threw a pencil and it hit Vegeta in the head. This ticked him off now, however.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I guess I flung that pencil too hard!" the boy who threw it said.  
  
"Once more and I'm going to hurt you you little bastard!" Vegeta said. They all laughed at this. Vegeta was getting more and more irritated. They then called Vegeta's name to go to Dr. Gayes's dentistry area. They all laughed at Vegeta's name and Vegeta promised himself to hurt them when he left.  
  
Vegeta eventually reached Dr. Gayes's area and looked at the guy. He had cross-eyes, one deformed arm, long hair, and wore tights. "AHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHAAAAAHHAAAA!" Vegeta screamed and laughed at the same time.  
  
"What is it?" Dr. Gayes said.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ok. I am Dr. Gayes and I will be your dentist today. I understand from your bit- *AHEM* sorry I meant wife, that your teeth needed to be cleaned extremely well. Can you show me your teeth?" Vegeta opened his mouth and a god-awful smell escaped his mouth and nearly made Dr. Gayes faint.   
  
"What is it?" Vegeta said as Dr. Gayes recovered and stood back up.  
  
"Ok, I think we need to remove one of your big teeth-it's in the way. Let's see, we need probably the ABSOLUTE STRONGEST teeth cleaners we have. Sit down on this chair. Vegeta sat down and the mechanical chair began rising somewhat and his head and chest areas were leaning further back.  
  
"I will be back in a second." Dr. Gayes said. Dr. Gayes left to get some super-cleaners. Vegeta looked over to his side and saw a whole bunch of dentist equipment.  
  
"Hmmm. I wonder this is." Vegeta said and grabbed the numbing needle. It had some numbing liquid in it still from the last patient. He accidentally dropped it on him and it landed right on his stomach and the numbing liquid started flowing into his body.  
  
"OWWWW!" he cried out from the needle going in his body. He pulled it out and two minutes later, his stomach started feeling numb.  
  
"Wow! What the hell was that liquid?" Vegeta said as the numbing intensified..  
  
"Ah damn! I can't feel my stomach!" he said out loud. He groaned and moaned until Dr. Gayes returned so that he wouldn't find out he'd been messing around with his equipment.   
  
"Ok. I'm going to remove that one tooth first. Open your mouth." Dr. Gayes said and put on a gas mask. He took a numbing needle and just about injected it into Vegeta's upper lip but Vegeta stopped him.  
  
"NOOOO! DON'T INJECT THAT SHIT IN MY MOUTH!!!!" he yelled out.  
  
"Don't worry it's nothing." Dr. Gayes said.  
  
"Bull! I KNOW WHAT IT DOES!! I DON' WANT IT IN MY MOUTH!!!!" Vegeta yelled out.  
  
"It's your choice. We can do that so you don't feel any pain, or we can just do it the old fashion way when it hurts a lot more.  
  
"Sure without the shot." Vegeta said. Heh. I'm the Saiyan Prince. I can take getting a damn tooth pulled. he thought to himself. Dr. Gayes grabbed a tooth puller and a handy mirror and started tugging on Vegeta's tooth.  
  
"OWWWW! STOP THAT DAMNIT IT HURTS!!!!!" Vegeta yelled out. Dr. Gayes got done with the job and Vegeta got tears in his eyes from the pain. This upsetted his numb stomach. Damn, this dentist is a nightmare!!! Vegeta thought to himself. Dr. Gayes got done with the rest of his job and Vegeta tried to stand up, but his stomach didn't hold since it was numb.  
  
"Damn! Need...help!" Vegeta said. Dr. Gayes walked by and tripped over Vegeta and dropped a whole bunch more numbing needles on him, injecting his entire body.  
  
"DAMN YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" Vegeta yelled out and punched Dr. Gayes through the wall. Vegeta quickly moved towards the exit. The college students were still there, and laughed at the way Vegeta was walking.   
  
"ARGH! That's it!" He yelled out and punched them all through the walls and collapsed on the dentist floor.  
  
"AH! Damn! Need help here!" Vegeta said, unable to move, since his entire body was numb. The lady at the counter called in Bulma to come pick Vegeta up. Bulma arrived and took Vegeta back to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Well Vegeta. Looks like you experienced something new." Bulma said and almost started laughing.  
  
"WOMAN! I AM TICKED OFF ENOUGH DAMNIT! DON'T MAKE ME ANY MORE TICKED OFF!!!!!" Vegeta yelled out. They reached Capsule Corp and Bulma layed Vegeta in bed.  
  
"Woman. Do you know how long this lasts?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh, about another 4 or 5 hours." Bulma said.  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Live with it!" Bulma said and shut the door to the main bedroom.  
  
Oh man, I need to piss! Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
"What?" Bulma said as she came in.  
  
"I need to piss!!!" Vegeta said. Bulma started laughing and gave him a plastic cup.  
  
"Do your business in there." Bulma said. 2 hours later, Vegeta had to crap.  
  
"WOMAN!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to shit!" Bulma left the room and came back in with a giant bucket.  
  
"Here ya go." Vegeta smirked and Bulma left the room again.  
  
How can some human substance be able to overpower the Saiyan Prince, me??? he thought to himself. When he wasn't numb any more, he got up and flew to see Goku, to see if that's what dentists really do. He reached the door and Goku answered.   
  
"Oh hi Vegeta. What can I do for you?" Goku said.  
  
"Tell me something. Do dentists...-"he gets cut off.  
  
"DENTISTS? AHHHHH!" Goku screamed and slammed the door shut.  
  
"KAKAROT YOU STUPID IDIOT! I CAME TO ASK WHAT THEY NORMALLY DO!!!" Vegeta yelled out. Goku opened the door, shivering and let Vegeta in.  
  
"I hate dentists. They have those needles! Brr And those ones that numb you!" Goku said.  
  
"Yeah I know. Is it normal that they numb your whole body after they're done with you?"  
  
"BAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" Goku laughed out.  
  
"What? They numbed my whole body just before I left!" Goku continued laughing. Vegeta just left since he couldn't get anything but laughing out of Goku. After Vegeta left, Goku sighed of relief.  
  
"Whew! I didn't feel like hearing one of his stupid stories again!" Goku exclaimed and went back to bed with Chi Chi. Along Vegeta's way home, he mumbled to himself:  
  
"Damn Kakarot. shiversI hope I don't ever have to go to the dentist again!" and continued flying back to Capsule Corp. 


End file.
